DNA Tennyson
DNA Tennyson is the 8th episode of Ren 12 Season 2 Transcript {Theme Song} Ren: Willis Tower, big building. Gavin: You think Way Big is bigger than that tower? Ren: Ho yeah. Jen: Are you guys serious, you're really worried about that? Ren: Butt out Jen! Jen: "rolls eyes" Teacher: Alright everyone, let's get movin'. group continues to move forward and Ren is dragged into an alleyway Vilgax: Hello Tennyson. Ren: "sighs" Really, now. Dr. Animo: Yes, now. Ren: Two at once, this'll be easy. "slams watch" {transformation sequence} Stinkfly: Alright, let's do this. Vilgax: You're enhancements won't be able to stop us. Stinkfly: That's what you said last time. shoots his goo at Vilgax and Animo gets stuck to the ground Animo: Ah! Vilgax: 'Guess I have to do this myself. Stinkfly: Good luck with that. Vilgax: C'mon here you bug! Stinkfly: Catch me if you can. flies off but Vilgax grabs his leg Stinkfly: Huh? Vilgax: Not so fast, Lepidopterrian. Stinkfly: Let go of me! Vilgax: You're comin' with us. head butts Ren, knocking him out cold {Cut to storage room} Ren: "wakes up" Vilgax: Good, you're awake. Ren: What the, what is this? Animo: The Omni-Transfigatron, allows us to transform into your aliens. Ren: Not gonna let that happen. "slams watch" {transformation sequence} Vilgax: Stupid child, you just powered the machine. Overflow: Whoops. Animo: Now it's my turn. presses a button and starts shifting through Ren's aliens Animo: Ha ha! Vilgax: You fool, you've transformed yourself into an amalgam of Ren's aliens. Overflow: It just shows how much of an idiot you really are. Animo: It just makes me more powerful. Overflow: No, it really doesn't. Vilgax: Stay outta this child. Overflow: Don't tell me what to-"detransforms" Ren: "groans" Your stupid machine made my watch time out early. Animo: And now to destroy you, Tennyson. {Omnitrix recharges} Ren: Oh yeah, hero time! {transformation sequence} ???: Whoa which alien is this? Vilgax: And Appoplexian? ???: Appo-what-ian? Animo: He's transformed himself into Rath. ???: Lemme tell ya somethin' Vilgax and Dr. Animo, I have no idea who this Rath is or how to use him, but I'm gonna take you two down! Vilgax: I'd like to see you try. Rath: "roars" charges at Vilgax, knocking him off balance then uses Wildvine's vines to tie up Vilgax and amalgam Animo Rath: Ha! Used your own power against you. Animo: We'll get our revenge. Rath: Yeah, I don't think so. {Cut to roof of Willis Tower} Jen: Rath? Rath: That's what Animo called him. Gavin: So, his a giant cat? Rath: An Appoplexian. Gavin: Right. Jen: How long are you gonna stay like that? Rath: Really not sure. Gavin: Great, he get to deal with a yelling tiger all day. Rath: Appoplexian!! Jen: This is gonna get annoying real fast. Gavin: Yep. {End} Characters Heroes *Ren Tennyson *Jen Tennyson *Gavin Levin Villains *Vilgax *Dr. Animo Aliens Used *Stinkfly (cameo) **Omni-Enhanced Stinkfly *Overflow (cameo) **Omni-Enhanced Overflow *Rath By Animo *Amalgam Animo Category:Ren 12 Category:Episodes